The Fated Prophecy
by luisfilipe032
Summary: A little after Percy's eighteenth birthday, a prophecy is given by the Fates themselves and a huge secret no one'd ever even considered is revealed. The fate of the world and the Universe once again hangs in Percy's shoulders. They say three's a charm. Will this be True for our Hero? Or is he finally in over his depth? (Rated T 'cause there might be some kissing and minor violence)
1. One Year Later

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter One – One Year Later

 **PERCY**

Today was August first. A year had passed since Gaea was defeated. Percy was just a few days away of turning eighteen. The past couple of days, he had been having terrible headaches, worse than the ones Zeus had before Athena was born, in Percy's opinion.

The boy was laying on his bunker on cabin three, hands in his head, when he heard knocking. Getting up, he opened it revealing Annabeth, his girlfriend. The daughter of Athena had stormy-grey eyes, like her mother, and ling blond hair. As for Percy, his black hair was as untamed as ever, and his sea-green eyes showed the pain he was feeling.

Annabeth gave him a small kiss in the lips.  
-Feeling better? – she asked.  
-Not really. – he replied  
-Have you gone to the infirmary?  
-I already tried nectar and ambrosia. Nothing makes the pain go away. 

Annabeth looked at him, worried.  
-Are you feeling good enough to go meet our friends?  
Percy nodded, which was a terrible idea because it made his pain worse. But Percy, being Percy, just shacked it off and started to walk towards the pier, his hand around Annabeth's waist, leaning on her for a bit of support.

Their destination was the ship that had just docked. It was made out of wood, with a big purple sail with a golden laurel embroiled; underneath the laurel were the letters SPQR. Chiron, Percy´s and Annabeth´s centaur trainer, was already there, as well as their friends Piper McLean and Jason Grace.

They acknowledged each other with a nod. At the same time, the plank was lowered and out came a small number of Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter. Leading them were the Praetors Frank Zhang and Reyna Arellano, also friends of Percy and Annabeth. Behind them, though, came someone Percy thought he would never be seeing in Camp Half-Blood: the wolf-goddess Lupa; in her human form, she looked like a woman around her mid-twenties, with long silver hair, like her fur when in wolf form, and feral yellow eyes. She had razor sharp teeth when she smiled at Chiron and the others; her nails were like razor sharp claws.

Percy and Jason bowed to her, as they had both trained with her for a while before continuing the trip to Camp Jupiter, as all Roman demigods had to do.  
-Lady Lupa. – said Percy.

She smiled at them and directed her gaze to Chiron. The old centaur smiled back at her.  
-Long time, no see, Lupa. – he said, calmly.  
-Indeed, Chiron. You look old. – the mother of Romulus answered back, playfully.

Chiron just laughed. In the meantime, Piper, Annabeth, Percy and Jason were having a chat with the Romans, especially with their friends Frank and Reyna. Ever since Gaea's defeat, both camps sent demigods between them, but this time, the Romans were at Camp Half-Blood to celebrate their victory over the Primordial goddess.

Everyone was walking towards the cabins when two things happened.  
First, out of thin air, a bunch of girls wearing matching silver hunting outfits materialized in a silver light. They were surprised to see the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia Grace, their Lieutenant and Jason's sister, gave them a smile before heading towards cabin eight, Artemis's cabin.  
Second, a bronze descended from the skies, roaring and breathing flames. Once it landed, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, jumped to the ground from its back and helped a girl down to. The girl had cinnamon coloured hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her skin had a deep tan. Simply put, she was beautiful. When she saw Percy, she shot him a smile while Leo was busy greeting everyone.

-Welcome back, Valdez. – said a happy Jason. After all, they were best friends and everyone thought Leo was dead for a couple weeks after the battle with Gaea.  
-Good to be back, Gracy. – joked Leo.

They restarted walking towards the dinning pavilion, so the party could begin. While they were walking, the girl approached Percy and said:  
-I never thought I would be seeing you again, Percy Jackson.  
-Neither did I, Calypso.

When they reached the pavilion and everyone got seated, the party started.

After that, the Romans stayed for some while. As the days went by, Percy's headaches were getting worse. Until one day, he woke up and smiled. His head no longer hurt _and_ it was his birthday. Getting up, he noticed a note on his nightstand. Opening it, Percy could smell the sea breeze. Immediately he realized who the note was from: his father, Poseidon. It simply said:

 _We have a surprise for you.  
Happy Birthday, son_

Percy smiled, but then he became intrigued.  
"We?" he though.

Completely getting up, Percy got ready and walked out to find everyone already at the dinning pavilion. Once he got seated, everyone got up and started singing happy birthday; at the same time, Annabeth walked to him with a cake, blue, of course.

Then dinner time came, and things started to go wrong. Just as everyone, including the Romans got seated, fourteen bright lights appeared and the Olympian Gods materialized at the top table. Even Hades was there. Although, now that he had a permanent seat in the council, that wasn't strange.

Everyone bowed but Zeus waved them all off.  
-Rise, demigods. Let us celebrate this night. – Zeus said. Then, he raised his cup and did the weirdest thing ever – Cheers to the Saviour of Olympus. Congratulations, Perseus Jackson!

Everyone was shocked. Zeus proposing a toast to a Son of Poseidon… That was weird. Percy looked at the Gods and Goddesses, but they seemed to… avert his gaze? No, that couldn't be it.

Everyone ate until they were full. Then Zeus spoke:  
-Now, we shall have a game of Capture the Flag.  
Chiron stood up and asked:  
-Pardon me, Lord Zeus, but no teams have been formed.  
The Lord of the Sky seemed to have a mental conversation with his brothers. It was Poseidon who spoke:  
-We have decided on the teams. The first one will be composed of every child of us, the Big Three. They will be facing… well, everyone else!


	2. Wait, Son of Who?

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Two – Wait… Son of Who?

 **PERCY**

Everyone ate until they were full. Then Zeus spoke:  
-Now, we shall have a game of Capture the Flag.  
Chiron stood up and asked:  
-Pardon me, Lord Zeus, but no teams have been formed.  
The Lord of the Sky seemed to have a mental conversation with his brothers. It was Poseidon who spoke:  
-We have decided on the teams. The first one will be composed of every child of us, the Big Three. They will be facing… well, everyone else!

When he said that, there were a few looks of shock and horror: Percy, Nico, Jason, Hazel (who came with the Romans) and Thalia (seeing as the Hunters were still at camp).  
-Are you trying to get us killed? – asked a very pale Nico – Because there are better ways.  
The Big Three seemed to think on the matter for a while. Hades Spoke:  
-Perhaps you are right. We will allow the remaining members of the Seven from the last Great Prophecy to be on your team. We expect a good match.

All demigods started to retreat, leaving Percy alone with the other eight so they could plan their strategy. It was decided that Percy would be guarding the creek, Frank would defend the flag with Nico and Leo, after the latter rigged a couple of traps, Hazel would be sneaking underground with Piper and Annabeth to try and get their flag, Thalia would be going above ground, sneaking through the forest and Jason would fly over, detecting enemies and acting as a spotter.

An hour later, all was in place, and the horn blew to signal the beginning of the game. The Gods were watching as the game rolled. The other team was so big that a lot of demigods just stayed out of the match. In total, ninety campers went against nine. The opposing team apparently had a good strategy: Hunters were looking for Thalia, traps covered the ground and Apollo campers stood with their bows pointed towards the sky. An attack force of thirty demigods, led by Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, was sent to the creek to get the flag.

Percy was there waiting for them. Such a large force couldn't be stealthy in the forest even if they wanted to. But still, they advanced slowly. After a couple of minutes, they spotted the creek, with Percy standing guard.  
-On my sign. – said Clarisse. She proceeded to raise three fingers and lower them one by one.  
When all were down, she let out a battle cry and ran towards Percy, quickly running him through with her spear. She smiled, but it quickly died as she saw water running down her spear; she had stabbed a water construct who looked like Percy.

-Pretty cool, huh? – said the real Percy, behind the group – Takes a lot of energy, though, so I won't be using it again.  
-Hiding behind tricks, Prissy? I always knew you were a coward. – teased Clarisse.  
As if mocking her, Percy opened his arms.  
-Who said I'm hiding? Come and get me…if you can.

Letting out war cries, several demigods attacked the son of Poseidon. The moment they put their feet in the creek, they froze in place as the water surrounded them a huge wave suddenly washed them downstream. Only half of the attack force remained. But reinforcements would be getting there any time. Percy had to end this quickly.

Uncapping Riptide, Percy charged at them while the three-foot-long celestial bronze sword reached its full size. The fight lasted about half an hour. Percy ducked, slashed and stabbed, fighting against fifteen demigods, amongst which some sons of Ares, as if they were toddlers. Time to time, a few more demigods showed up only to be defeated by the son of Poseidon. Because he heard other battles around him, Percy thought the others were keeping them busy, or else he would have been outnumbered a long time ago.

Soon, only Clarisse was standing, breathing heavily. She had been careful not to step on the creek, knowing Percy would have the advantage there.  
With an inhuman roar, she attacked Percy. After a few minutes, the horn blew twice, meaning Percy's team had actually won the game!

But the fight between Clarisse and Percy didn't stop. They were so focused on defeating one another that they didn't notice the horn and the crowd that was starting to form around them. Soon, every god, demigod and satyr at Camp Half-Blood were around the two, watching them fight. Chiron made a move to stop the fight but Lupa stopped him.

Clarisse was manoeuvring her spear so she could attack with both ends. Percy parried a strike but the other end made a gash in his left leg. After a couple more strikes, the same happened to his right leg. Letting out a roar, Percy willed the water to form a wave that hit Clarisse in the chest. Then, while she still was on the ground, he placed his sword to her throat.  
-Do you yield? – he asked, panting.  
-Yes… - she answered, carefully.

Percy took his sword from her throat and Clarisse got up. Only then did they notice the crowd all around them. Most were with their mouths open, excluding the gods and Chiron.  
-Did we won? – asked Percy.

Suddenly, everyone gasped. Then, there was a huge _pop_ and three old ladies materialized out of nowhere. Everyone recognized the Three Fates.  
-Not possible… It can't be… - Percy herd Chiron babbling.

Adding to everyone's shock, the Fates bowed to Percy and everyone, even the gods, quickly followed their example. Percy saw fear in the eyes of some camper. Having a feeling of Deja vu, the son of Poseidon looked up and saw to glowing symbols: one was a pitch-black galaxy filled with stars; the other was a nebula engulfing a white star.

-What is the meaning of this? – Percy asked. He could swear he saw Poseidon avert his gaze  
Instead of answering, the Fates simply said in unison:  
-All Hail the True Born Son of Chaos, Queen and Creator of the Universe, adopted son of Order, Lord of Matter and Energy, Chaos's Brother!  
All Hail the Prince of the Universe and Creation! All Hail Perseus Jackson!


	3. Meeting The Creator

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Three – Meeting the Creator

 **ANNABETH**

"Wow!" That was all Annabeth could think while watching Percy fight Clarisse. When he finally beat her, Annabeth couldn't help but have a proud smile on her face. "That's my boyfriend!"

She was so hypnotized looking at him that she only noticed the glowing symbols on top of Percy's head when the Fates showed up; one of the symbols was a pitch-black galaxy, filled with stars; the other one was a glooming white star, surrounded by a nebula.  
"No, no, no… There's never… Impossible… How could he be…" Annabeth rambled incoherently inside her head.

Adding to everyone's shock, the Fates bowed to Percy.  
-What is the meaning of this? – he asked, after taking a look at the glowing symbols, slowly fading.  
"Man, he is dense, sometimes." Sighed Annabeth, in her head.

Instead of answering, the Fates proclaimed, confirming everyone's suspects:  
-All Hail the True Born Son of Chaos, Queen and Creator of the Universe, adopted Son of Order, Lord of Matter and Energy, Chaos's Brother!  
All Hail the Prince of the Universe and Creation! All Hail Perseus Jackson!

The few who, so far, didn't got the meaning of the scene were struck by those words. Lots of demigods had fear written all over their faces. Annabeth, however, had only one thing on her mind: "I'm dating the son of the Creator…"

 **PERCY**

Percy watched as everyone, including the Gods, bowed to him.  
"No, no, no… This is not happening. Not again!"

-There has got to be some mistake. – Percy almost begged – I'm a son of Poseidon. Right?  
He looked to Poseidon, almost expecting him to lash out at everyone present. Instead, the God of the Seas averted his eyes.  
Truth is, when the Fates proclaimed him, Percy felt something clicking inside of him, as if a misplaced piece of a puzzle suddenly fell in the right place. Now it made sense: that felling of not belonging, that awkwardness every time he looked at his father, as if he knew from the beginning that Poseidon wasn't actually his father…  
Percy looked at Annabeth. He saw fear in her eyes but he something else, greater than fear: he saw pride and joy.

Everyone stood up. The Olympians approached him and Poseidon ordered:  
-Grab my Trident, Percy. We will discuss this in the throne room.  
-Wait! – Percy walked towards Annabeth – I need help to get through this. Will you come with me?  
She hugged him.  
-Of course I will.

Hand in hand with Annabeth, Percy grabbed Poseidon's Trident and they flashed to the throne room of Olympus.  
All the Gods were sitting in their throne, leaving Annabeth with Percy by the central Hearth, still hand in hand.

The thrones were organised in a semi-oval shape around the hearth, facing the door.  
At the top sat Zeus. He had electric-blue eyes, black shoulder length hair, neatly trimmed grey and black beard. He wore a dark blue striped suit. His throne was sculpted out of black marble, encrusted with gold and jewels. The armrests were shaped as eagle heads and the whole thing was topped by a huge golden eagle, with its wings spread wide open.

To Zeus' left sat his wife, Hera, wearing a simple white dress which shimmered with all the colours in the rainbow. The Queen of the Heaves had long chocolate-brown hair, braided with gold and jewels. She had a regal, beautiful face. Her throne was made of pristine white ivory. The back was sculpted to look like a peacock's tail feathers and the armrests resembled peacock heads.

At Zeus' right sat his older brother, Poseidon. He had black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard and sea-greens eyes, a little darker than Percy's. He had a deep tan, sun wrinkles and scars in his hands, just like a fisherman would. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, leather sandals and khaki Bermuda shorts.  
His throne was a simple fisherman chair, made out of wood and leather, with a hold for Poseidon to put his trident instead of a fish pole.

In front of Poseidon, at Hera's left, sat Demeter. She had warm brown eyes and long black hair woven with dried grasses, which made it look like a wicker basket, in Percy's opinion. He wanted to laugh at the thought but he restrained himself. Demeter's throne was old fashioned, sculpted out of green malachite. Her dress, woven gold, green and brown, seemed to melt with the throne. Engravings of fields full of wheat and other cereals were all over the throne.

At Demeter's left sat Athena. Seeing her always reminded Percy of Annabeth. She had black hair and stormy-grey eyes. She wore a denim shirt, jeans and hiking boots. Her throne was fashioned out of grey granite. The armrests were sculpted as smiling gorgons, very lifelike. The back was shaped as an olive tree. The shield Aegis leaned against the side of the throne. The engravings depicted various arts and crafts.

In front of Athena sat Artemis, in her sixteen years old form, on the right side of Poseidon. She had with long auburn hair and piercing silver eyes. She wore silver camouflaged hunting pants and a silver parka. Her throne was made out of silver and the whole thing emitted a faint silver glow, especially the top disk, which resembled the full moon. Other than that, and the deer head shaped armrests, horns included, the throne was very simple.

To Artemis's right sat her twin brother, Apollo, dressed in jeans, loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt. He was a tall, blond guy who seemed to be in his twenties. His throne was very similar to Artemis' throne except it was made out of gold, emitted a yellow light, like the sun god's eyes, had armrests shaped as laurel tree branches, engravings of musical instruments and it was topped by a yellow disk, like the sun.

In front of Apollo sat Hestia, wearing a simple brown dress, in her favourite form; an eight-year old girl with brown hair, tied back by a scarf around her head. Her eyes were red and let out a warm, cosy feeling. Her throne was sculpted out of some sort of orange stone and resembled a living fire; the flames even seemed to move.

At Hestia's left sat Hephaestus, in a jumpsuit smeared with motor oil and grease. The name Hephaestus was written at the top of the pocket. The god of blacksmiths had a red, lumpy, misshaped face, with a thick brown beard, from time to time, sparkles would fly out of it or small fires would erupt somewhere in it. His throne seemed to be the most comfortable of all; fashioned out of bronze, on the outside, it looked like a La-Z-Boy recliner sofa. Levers, gears and other mechanical parts were everywhere.

In front of Hephaestus sat Hermes, ins a suit, like a business man. He had sandy-blond hair, blue eyes and elfish like features. His throne was made of silver and embroiled with precious metals and gems. The armrests were shaped as serpents and Percy thought he recognized George and Martha when he saw the phone resting in one of the armrests.

At Hermes's right sat Dionysius in a throne made out of intertwined, leafy grape vines. The god wore purple running shoe, beige shorts and a leopard spotted Hawaiian shirt. He had a puffy face and blood-shot watery blue eyes, from drinking. His hair was so black that it seemed purple.

In front of Dionysius sat Aphrodite. She was the embodiment of beauty. Her eyes, as well as her hair, seemed to change colours every time you looked away. Her face was the most beautiful that anyone had ever seen. Her satin pink dress made her curves stand out just in the right places. That same dress contrasted with her polished white marble throne. The armrests were shaped as doves and the back was sculpted as a dove with its wings spread and looking straight up.

At Aphrodite's left side sat Ares. The god of War had a smirk on his face. His black hair was cut short and he had scars in almost every visible piece of skin in his body. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a red muscle T-shirt under a black leather duster and dark sunglasses to hide his eye sockets, filled with explosions. His throne was made out of black steel. Engravings of war and destruction covered the whole thing. The armrests were shaped as huge boar heads, bearing huge fangs. But the most terrifying part of that throne was the seat. The white crude leather seemed to be made out of human skin.

Finally, in front of Ares sat Hades, wearing a black suit instead of his usual robes. His throne was the creepiest, even more so that Ares's. It was sculpted out of black obsidian; the arms and legs were shaped as bones; the back resembled a human ribcage. Here and there, precious gems and metals illuminated the engravings depicting torture and gruesome deaths. All of topped by a massive white skull.

However, there was a slight difference since the last time Percy was there: two massive thrones were standing right in front of the door. They were very simple. One was the darkest shade of black, with multicoloured dots all over it; the other was pure white with black linings on the edges.

Zeus spoke:  
-Well, Perseus… to put it simply, because we know you're confused right now, you are not the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, but instead, you are the only true born son of Chaos, the creator of the Universe. We were ordered to do that game so your parentage could be revealed.

-Two questions: how do you know this? And who could possibly order you to do anything?

-Those are easy answers. – said a women's voice out of nowhere – I ordered them and I told them everything they know.  
-And you are…  
Two powerful presences appeared in the room and, in the empty thrones appeared two people: in the black throne sat a women with long, black hair filled with streaks of different colours; she wore a black dress dotted with multicoloured lines and other designs; she had a cape depicting swirling galaxies; but the most shocking were her eyes: like the cape, they were pitch-black and had a huge galaxy right in the middle, were the pupils and irises would be. On the white throne sat a man wearing a bright white suit; he had shining blond hair, striped with orange highlights; his eyes were like an orange, blue and green nebula and, in the middle, there was a bright white star.

Percy instantly felt a connection to them and he knew who they were even before the woman spoke:  
-My dear Perseus… I'm Chaos, your true mother, and this is my brother and your adoptive father, Order.


	4. Percy's Birth and Powers

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Four – Percy's Birth and Powers

 **CHAOS**

The creator of the Universe looked at her true son. She lost a big part of his life because of the dammed war. Now, she came to claim him and unlock his true power. She looked into his eyes and saw doubt and… anger?  
Such thing pained her. She shrank to human size and approached a quiet Percy.

-I know you must be angry at me for keeping this from you… But will you give me a chance to explain? – when she finished talking, she had tears coming down her face.  
To her surprise, Percy hugged her.  
-I could never be mad at my mother. But I do want an explanation.

To Chaos, this was the happiest moment of her immortal life, right up there with Percy's birth. She sat with him and Annabeth by the hearth. Order joined them. Everyone was listening carefully.

-I guess I should start at the beginning.  
I've had many children: Gaea, Uranus, Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Tartarus… But I created them all using my power. They weren't my flesh and blood.  
Like all women, I strived to be a mother, to give birth. So, after a long talk with my brother, we decided on artificial insemination. Nineteen years ago, he started to look for the perfect… donor, at the lack of better words. And he found it here, on Earth.

It was Order's turn to explain.  
-He was a legacy of Poseidon. He had all the characteristics my sister was looking for: loyal, concerned with others, strong, a good leader… He was a firefighter, actually. A captain, no less. He was more than happy to help. As a reward, I shielded his scent and his descendants', other than you, of course, from monsters forever.  
-Is he still alive? – asked Percy.  
-Unfortunately, no. He died saving a little girl from a fire in a house.

Chaos continued the story:  
-Afterwards, Order came back to me. Nine months later, you came along. It was the happiest day of my life. The pain was horrible. – some goddesses smiled sympathetically at this statement – But as soon as I heard you cry, it was all worth it.  
Chaos's eyes became sad and her expression dark. She continued:  
-But it was also the saddest day of my existence for it was the day I had to leave you.

-Why did you do it? – asked Percy  
Tears were pouring non-stop from the eyes of the Creator.  
-Because, my dear son, we were at war, at the time. After you were born, I was weak. I couldn't let the enemy know of your existence and I wasn't strong enough to protect you. So, I took the toughest decision of my immortal life: I sent you to Earth.

Almost every goddess in the room had tears in their eyes, as well as some gods such as Apollo and Hermes and even Poseidon. Percy was now hugging his mother and crying as well. Annabeth was fighting back the tears, but failing miserably.

Order was the one who continued:  
-After taking Chaos to a safe haven for a while to recover, I brought you to Earth. But even before that, right after you were born, I too was very happy. You were such a small, frail, little thing. And, with my sister's consent, I adopted you as my own son. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I searched for a couple who would take care of you. Surprisingly, I found it rather quickly and in the most unsuspecting of places: Poseidon and Sally Jackson. I found that rather ironic, giving who your father was. Chaos came up with a plan. They had been trying to have kids for a while, unsuccessfully. So, we tempered with both their memories, making them think you were their own.

Chaos lifted her head, facing Percy with her teary eyes.  
-After that, you know the story better than we do. And that's how it all happened, and why you are what you are. Please, Percy, understand that I would never have given up on you if there was another way. But it was the safest option. Do you forgive me?  
Percy hugged her tightly.  
-Of course I do! It must have been hard for you. I had a mother and a father, but you were deprived of your only son. How could I not forgive you?

They just stood there for a while, hugging each other. Hera whipped a tear from her eye. Every other goddess had a silver trail of tears running down their cheeks. Apollo whispered to Hermes:  
-That's got to be the saddest story I've ever heard!  
-True that, bro.

After a while, they let go. Annabeth raised a hand.  
-Lady Chaos, do you mind if I ask a question?  
She smiled at her.  
-Of course you can, Annabeth. After all, you are almost family. – both she and Percy blushed heavily – What, you didn't think I would be watching you, Percy? Well, you're wrong, and let me say this, I couldn't be prouder!  
Percy smiled and gave his mom a smaller hug.

Annabeth continued her question:  
-What about his powers?  
Chaos was quiet for a while, wondering if she should respond. Then she answered:  
-As my son, Percy can control every element in creation, talk to animals and instantly know what plants are good to eat or heal, as well as which ones are poisonous, amongst other things.  
Order joined in:  
-And, as my adoptive son, Percy can control matter and pretty much every type of energy you can think of. Matter manipulation will allow for him to turn invisible, for example, amongst other useful powers.  
-But why can he only use water powers, then? – asked a curious Athena. Like mother, like daughter. 

It was Order who, once again, answered the question:  
-That's my doing. You see, Percy was so powerful I had to place a seal on his powers, with my sister's help, so he wouldn't accidently kill someone just because he was hungry or throwing a temper tantrum or something like that. Because he would be living as a son of Poseidon, we only made his water related powers available for him. The seal was meant to hold for twenty years. But you exerted yourself so many times fighting for your friends that the seal started to crack. That's why you have been having splitting headaches, Percy.

Chaos stepped in:  
-Fortunately, the war is over and we were able to come to Earth and claim you; if not, your powers would awaken shortly and you would probably decimate everything around you in a mile radius. With us here, the power can be contained. My son, are you ready to get all your powers?  
Percy nodded.  
-I am. – he said.

Smiling, Order touched Percy's forehead with two fingers; then, Chaos gave him a motherly kiss in that same spot. The wave of power that followed cracked some of the marble columns. Before their very eyes, Percy changed: he became a tad bit taller and his muscles more defined; his black hair now had some white highlights, which made it look even better. But his eyes… When Percy opened them, they were just like Chaos's.

-Oh wow… - said a blushed Aphrodite.  
-What? – asked Percy, oblivious as usual.  
Aphrodite just mad a full body mirror appear. Percy looked at himself and blushed.  
-Oh… - he said.  
Then, he saw his eyes and gasped.  
-How do I hide these? – he asked.  
Chaos was about to answer but Annabeth interrupted her:  
-Don't. They are beautiful.

Percy smiled at her and gave her a small kiss in the lips.  
-Well, looks like you need some space. – said Zeus – We will leave you. You must have a lot to discuss.

Having said that, every Olympian flashed out, leaving only Percy, Annabeth, Chaos, Order and Poseidon.


	5. Meeting Sally

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Five – Meeting Sally

 **PERCY**

Percy stood in the throne room of Olympus, sitting by the Hearth, surrounded by Annabeth, Order and Chaos.  
Poseidon was sitting on his throne, sad. All the other Gods had already left. 

The Hero of Olympus gave Chaos… no; he gave _his mother_ a small hug, cleaning the tears from her face and, and whispered:  
-I'll be back in a moment.

He walked towards Poseidon and smiled:  
-Hey dad. Care to shrink a little bit?  
Poseidon shot him a small smile and shrank to his human size. He looked Percy in the eyes and said:  
-Percy, I'm so sorry! I didn't know or I would've told you long ago… But I understand if you don't want to see me again  
-What the Hades are you saying? – raged Percy, undignified – Of course I'll be seeing you. A lot! We may not be blood related, but you helped me and saw me grow up. You'll always be a father to me, like Sally will always be my mom.

Poseidon smiled, relieved and happy. He hugged his son, if not by blood, by soul.  
-You should visit her, Percy. – said Poseidon, after releasing him – She knows she isn't your real mom but she still doesn't know who your parents are. She's worried sick!  
-Okay, dad. I'll do that.

Giving him a huge smile, Poseidon patted Percy´s shoulder and disappeared, leaving behind the faint scent of the early sea-breeze.  
Percy got back to the others. They were standing by the doors of the throne room. Chaos was smiling now, and so was Percy. Order had a mischievous grin on his face and Annabeth just stood there, looking at him with eyes full of love.  
Order grabbed his shoulder when he reached them and asked:  
-Where are we going next, Perce?  
-I have an idea! – he answered. Turning to his mom, he gave her a grin similar to Order's and continued – Hey mom? It's time for you to meet my mom!

Worry sprayed itself on Chaos's face. Percy saw this and calmed her worries:  
-Don't worry, mom.  
-But… but… she probably hates me! She must think I'm stealing you from her!  
-Percy gave her a comforting smile.  
-It's okay. She's not like that. You have nothing to worry about, trust me.  
The worry didn't completely leave the face of the Creator, but it became brighter. Chaos gave her son a smile.  
-Okay, then. Let's go meet your mom! – said Order, happily.

A white portal formed out of thin air. Order was the first to go through, followed by the others. They all appeared at Sally Jackson's door, in an apartment building in New York City.

Percy stepped forward and knocked. They heard a voice inside:  
-Paul, honey, could you open the door please? – Sally's voice was shaking.  
-Sure. – was the reply.

They heard the door open. Percy's stepfather, Paul Bloffis, stood there; when he saw him, Percy smiled, and so did Paul, before taking a serious tone:  
-Hey Percy! You've been here a couple of days ago; is there something wrong?  
Percy hugged his stepdad.  
-No, Paul, nothing's wrong. Except… didn't I already told you to start calling me son?  
-Hell no, Percy… - Paul answered Percy, nervously – Wouldn't want to anger Lord Poseidon.  
- _Lord_ Poseidon already told you to call him just Poseidon and he's happy for you. Anyway, I need to talk to mom.

Before Paul could say anything, a small figure came running out of the door, grabbing Percy's leg, screaming:  
- _Pewcy_!  
Smiling, Percy picked up his little sister, Luna. Her hair was light black, and her eyes were a warm brown, with a sea-green ring around the irises. You may be wandering why, since she was not related to Poseidon. But, you see, Poseidon still had a thing for Sally, but he was happy for her and Paul. So, when little Luna was born, Poseidon gave the little girl his blessing. As such, she would have control over the water (although less than a demigod son of Poseidon), and would go to Camp Half Blood when she was thirteen and her powers started to manifest.

-Hey Luna! Where's mommy?  
-In her _woom_. – the way the little girl spoke the r's made everyone chuckle – She was _cwying_.  
A worried look took over Percy's face. He put down his little sister and walked to Sally's room, with the other three that accompanied him trailing behind.  
He knocked at the door and called:  
-Hey mom? It's Percy. Open up!

They heard quick steps and the door opened, revealing Sally Jackson, with red eyes from crying.  
-She immediately hugged Percy  
-Oh, Gods! Percy, I'm so sorry, my sweet little boy. I didn't know; please, don't walk away from me! – she pleaded.  
-Mom, I already told dad, and now I'm telling you: you'll always be my mother, Yeah, sure, I have my real mom, now; but I have a big heart, and there's room in there for you. A big one, none the less.

Sally let out a small tear, but she quickly whipped it and smiled at them. She guided them to the living room, where Paul was playing with his daughter. They all sat in the sofas. Luna looked with curiosity at the two strangers siting by her big brother.  
-So, Percy, introductions. – asked Sally – Who are these people?  
-Mom, this is Order, my adoptive father, and this is…  
Before he could continue, Chaos hugged Sally, crying her eyes out.  
-Thank you, thank you, thank you… - she whimpered – I'll never forget what you did!  
-I'm sorry, but who are you again? – asked Sally, although she had a slight suspicion about her answer.  
Chaos recomposed herself:  
-How rude of me! I'm Chaos, Percy's birth mother.

Something clicked inside Paul's head.  
-You don't mean Chaos and Order as in The Creator of the Universe and her Brother, do you?  
Sally quickly rose from her seat and tried to bow, but Chaos stopped her:  
-Please, don't bow to me; I don't deserve it. In fact, I should be the bowing to you. – and she did – You have my endless thanks.

They just stood there until Chaos lifted her head.  
Luna chose that moment to interfere:  
-Pewcy, what's _wong_ with _youw_ eyes?  
Sally looked at her son with, carefully. She gasped when she saw his eyes; they were totally black, with multicoloured dots and a bright white star in the middle. In a couple of words, they were beautiful, even more than Poseidon's. She also noticed his hair was a darker shade of black, now, with multicoloured highlights.

Percy smiled at his little sister.  
-You like them?  
-Pwetty! – she just said, reaching her arms to him.

Paul was the first to react:  
-Percy, how did this happen?  
Before answering, Percy passed Luna to Annabeth, who was like a big sister to her (which she was, in a way), and said:  
-Why don't you go play with Annabeth in that corner?  
-Yay! 

When they were out of range to hear him, Percy took a deep breath and told them everything, with help from Order and his mom.  
When they finished, Paul looked shocked and Sally had teary eyes. To everyone's surprise, she gave a small hug t Order and a really long hug to Chaos, while crying in her shoulder.  
-I'm sorry!  
-For what? – asked a baffled Chaos.  
-For resenting you, at first. I thought you were going to take Perseus away from me. But it must have been tough for you to send him away, not knowing when you were going to see him face to face again.  
-It's okay. – reassured Chaos – I would've felt the same in your position.

After that, they all talked for a while, allowing Luna to join them once more. Sally embarrassed Percy with his baby stories, and little Luna made them all laugh at her innocence. But soon it was time to leave. They still had to get back to camp. 

When they were already out the door, Chaos turned back to Sally and said:  
-I want to give you a gift. And I won't take no for an answer. – she added, seeing that Sally was about to refuse.  
Sally sighed and Chaos smiled. In his hand appeared a black credit card. She handed it to Sally and said:  
-This card's limit is… well, impossible to reach. It's the least I could do after all you've done for me; more importantly, for Percy. 

Paul didn't quite get the meaning of the "impossible to reach" part and was still shocked. Sally was also shaken, but she managed to say:  
-Thank you so much!  
-No. Thank _you_! – replied Chaos.  
Having said that, they closed the door, leaving Sally and Paul on the other side, and headed to Camp Half-Blood.


	6. In the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Six – In the Beginning

 **PERCY**

After they walked out the door, Percy turned to his mom and said:  
-Thanks, mom. The Gods know they needed it.  
-Oh, please, Percy. What I did was the minimum of minimums. I would do more, but I had a feeling she would refuse anything I offered. But I do plan to make more offers.  
-You're right about one thing: she would refuse anything you offered. – Percy admitted – Let´s get back to camp.

This time, Chaos was the one who opened a portal. It was like a black hole had appeared out of nowhere.  
They passed through it and came out just at the foot of Half-Blood Hill, on camp site already. The Golden Fleece shined bright in a branch on Thalia's tree, guarded by Peleus. The portal they had used to get here was quite flashy. As such, when they stepped through, a lot of campers were already there. Some had their weapons out, prepared for any eventuality. Chiron was also there, a hand clasping his bow. The Hunters and a few Romans as well. Lupa was lurking in the shadows.

The campers grabbed their weapons firmly when they saw the two strange figures walking out of the portal; but, before they could do anything, Percy and Annabeth walked out of the portal as well, and everyone relaxed. Chiron and Lupa, in human form, approached.  
-Good to have you back, Percy. Annabeth. You were about to miss breakfast. – greeted the old centaur.  
-Chiron, respect the guests. – scolded the wolf goddess.  
-Ah, of course. Forgive me, my lord and lady, but who might you be?  
Lupa smelled the air.  
-Your scent is powerful and ancient. But I have felt it before… Last night, when Percy was reclaimed…

Realization sprayed itself on the faces of both immortals, who quickly proceeded to bow.  
-Lady Chaos. Lord Order. It is truly a pleasure to meet the Two Brothers. – said Chiron.  
-Please, do not bow to me, or to us. – said Chaos, and Order nodded, agreeing with his sister – It is a fine coincidence to find you so quickly. I wanted to thank you for helping my dear son through everything he has been through.  
-He is a great warrior. – replied Lupa, smiling and showing her sharped fangs for a while – Any pack would be lucky to have him.

-So, mom and dad, want to take a tour of the camp?  
Chaos and Order happily obliged. But then, a horn sounded; it was time for breakfast. Chiron walked to them and asked:  
-It would be an honour for us to have you join us for breakfast. Do you accept?  
Chaos looked at Order, who said:  
-Why not?  
Smiling, Chaos answered the old centaur:  
-Sure. The pleasure is ours.

They walked to the dinning pavilion. Once there, Annabeth walked to the Athena table, sitting with her siblings. Percy, Chaos and Order sat at the head table with Chiron and Lupa, seeing as Mr. D was away.

When everyone was there, including the Hunters, Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground, calling everyone's attention:

-Campers. Romans! Hunters! Today, we have with us the most important guests ever to be received In Camp Half-Blood. Please raise your cups Lady Chaos, Queen and Creator of the Universe, and Lord Order, her brother, Lord of Matter and Energy, mother and adoptive father of Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus!

Immediately the pavilion erupted in cheers and gasps. After all, not everyone was present at the claiming last night. Chiron had to stomp his hoofs multiple times so that silence could be achieved. He continued:  
-Now that there's silence, please raise your cups with me in a toast: to Lady Chaos and Lord Order!  
-Hail! – everyone cheered.

Before they started to eat, each camper (and there was a lot of them) sacrificed part of their meal to the gods. As per custom when they have visitors, each camper also sacrificed some food to Chaos and Order. After that, everyone attacked their plates. It was a mess. But it was home.

After they finished breakfast, and noticing the looks being shot towards him, Percy gave a short explanation on his parentage, leaving behind the personal details; those were for him and his family to know.  
After Annabeth got back to their side, both her and Percy gave Chaos and Order a tour of camp. When Percy forgot something, Annabeth intervened; after all, she had been at camp longer than him.

After walking around Camp and seeing all there was to see, including Rachel's cave and the woods, they stopped by the lake to rest. Chaos said she had a proposition to Percy.  
-Percy, would you like to visit my… _our_ home planet?  
Percy was shocked to hear this.  
-Of course, mom!  
Chaos smiled at the answer.  
-Good. How about a week?  
Percy nodded enthusiastically. Chaos continued:  
-Annabeth, you're welcome to tag along as well.  
She too nodded, excited.

After finding Chiron and packing a small bag for the week, they Annabeth and Percy met with Chaos and Order back at the lake. Joining hands, the two deities opened a portal, resembling a swirling galaxy. Squeezing Annabeth's hand for a little comfort, they passed the portal. When they got out, they were immediately baffled: they were in a pristine beach with white sand; the waves softly hit the dunes, flowing lazily; beyond the beach was a huge forest, greener than anything Percy had ever seen before; on a hill, deep into the forest, rested a marvellous castle with black walls and white windows; the walls were covered with magnificent jewels that glittered like bright multicoloured stars in the black night sky; other than that, there wasn't much decoration.

-Elderêintór, the Palace of Opposites. – explained Order, seeing the look of admiration in both their faces, especially Annabeth's. – Our home, son.  
They walked through the woods towards the palace. They could see shapes growing from the trees, after squinting the eyes a little bit, Percy recognised the shapes as houses: there were simple ones, huge ones and some which looked like shops and cafes.  
-Here in Utopia, we don't fight the wild. We embrace it. – explained Chaos – We use our powers to shape the world as we want it. Not all our cities are made like this. But we don't destroy the wild places just so we can settle there. We merely move them somewhere if and only if there's no other option.  
-It truly is a Utopia! – marvelled Annabeth who couldn't take her eyes off the houses, unmistakably taking mental notes for future architectural projects.

Another thing Percy noted was the people: they weren't green with huge black eyes like Percy thought they would be. Instead, they were human, although he noticed some pointy ears, oval eyes, wings and other things that demarked some of them as not human.

After walking a bit further, they reached the castle and entered. The inside was much like the outside; black walls with multicoloured gems. Here and there, there were doors which led to other parts of the Palace, as well as statues and paintings.

After climbing a couple flights of stairs, they entered a room with a king-sized bed, covered in black sheets with streaks of white and sea-green. There was a door to the right that led to an opulent bathroom with marble furniture and what not. On the left, another door led to a huge walk-in closet with a sliding wall, which opened to reveal a couple of couches facing a huge flat screen TV with a lot of game consoles and stereo sound system which would make Thalia envious. There was a snack-bar and a fridge full of drinks. One of the walls was covered in games and music CD's. The rest of the room had other stuff like a pool table and retro gaming stations like Pac-man. Back to the main room, there was a bookcase filled with a lot of stuff that Percy would never touch. Other than a simple desk, and a couple of pictures on the wall, there was nothing else to see.

-Glad to see you like your room, my son. – said Chaos looking at Percy, who was gazing all over the place.  
-This huge room is just for me?  
-Yeah. – answered Order – Annabeth's is just on the other side of the corridor.  
Walking towards the bed and sitting, Chaos sat and motioned for them to do the same. They obeyed. The Creator spoke:  
-Percy, there's another reason why I called you here.  
-You want me to train my powers here, don't you? – Percy asked, surprising them all.  
-Yes… How did you know? – asked a baffled Order.  
-Really simple, actually. I feel the power burning inside me ever since you restored it. But, since I came here, I can feel it calm. So, I assume this place has that effect on my powers and it would be easier for me to learn how to control them here, were you can help, rather than on Erath, where I can easily hurt someone if I'm not careful.  
Annabeth looked at him, shocked. That was a rather complex train of thought. Percy smiled when he saw her look.

When she regained the ability to speak, Chaos continued:  
-You are correct, my dear Percy. In this planet, naturally filled with power and magic, it is easier for you to learn your true abilities. And with me and my dear brother here, it is easier to subjugate you if you lose control. We only have a week. So, we will push you to the limit and teach you as much as we can in the smallest amount of time possible.

Order spoke, now that Chaos stopped to take a breath:  
-But you must know your enemy. And, in order to do so, you must learn of the past.  
As Order and Chaos both told the story, the walls of the room would shimmer and show depictions of what was being said.  
Order was the one who started:  
-In the beginning, there was nothing. And then, we were born, me and you mother. We are twins and none of us is older than the other, actually, because we were born at the exact same time.  
-How is that possible? – asked Annabeth, interrupting, before quickly apologising – Forgive me, Lord Order.

Order laughed, as did Chaos who tranquilized her:  
-There's no need to apologize, my dear. It's only natural to be curious. Also, there's no need to call us Lord or Lady. I would prefer if you called us mom and dad. – these words made both Percy and Annabeth blush heavily. – To answer your question, Annabeth, Order and Chaos are two sides of the same coin. There is no Order without Chaos, nor there's Chaos without Order. Because of that, none of us could exist prior to the other. So, we were born at the exact same time.

Order continued:  
-At first, there was just the two of us. But, we started to grow tired of being alone. Naturally, we decided to create something. And so, the Universe was born. After creating the stars and others, we created two planets: Lorina and Utopia. Seeing we did a great job with these two planets, we created more and more planets.

Chaos continued the story while her brother gathered his breath:  
-But, much like Chaos and Order, where there is Creation, there is Destruction. When we started the Creation of the Universe, another being was born, a being whose sole purpose was to destroy everything and return it to nothingness: End. For a while, we were unaware of his existence; but, after some time, our creation started to be destroyed. That's when we found out about him. We fought and fought for a couple of millennia, our army against his. And after a particularly tough battle, we thought we destroyed him.

Order took the story from his sister:  
-We fought in Lorina. It was hard but, in the end (no pun intended) we thought we had destroyed him. We released so much energy during our battle that a star was created: your Sun. Using what little energy we had left, we created the Solar System, and thus, my sister created the first Protogenoi to inhabit Earth. The rest, you know it almost as good as us. Because we were weak at the time, Earth doesn't have as much magic as other planets such as Utopia, although it still is one of the mightiest planets out there.

Chaos once again spoke:  
-For millennia we lived in piece. During the battle, Lorina was obliterated and we moved to Utopia. But, a little before you were born, End attacked once more. For years we fought, never confronting directly. And, five years ago, his troops were pushed back. That time was spent preparing for another possible attack, perhaps even bigger. And now, here we are. We fear such attack is close, but we do not know for sure where. We suspect Earth might be the target because Earth is located were Lorina used to be.

Order finished:  
-My boy, we brought you here to train so if your home gets attacked, you may be able to defend it. If you accept, we will start immediately. You will be pushed to the breaking point because we only have one week. We need to make it count. So, I ask you. Are you willing to do this?

Percy didn't even hesitate before answering:  
-You know my answer. Let's get this party going!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Wow… 2k+ words. I think that was the longest chapter I have ever made for any of my stories. But it was worth it.  
Also, I may be updating slower than usual because my final exams are coming up and I need to study but I will try to post at least a chapter every week.  
See you soon, faithful readers!**


	7. Training and Awesome New Powers

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Seven – Training and Awesome New Powers

 **PERCY**

The following week was even worse than what Percy had originally thought it would be.  
Every day he would wake up at dawn and go to bed long past dusk.  
He would be beaten in the arena to improve his combat skills or bored to Hades in classes meant to improve his thinking capabilities in order to better plan strategies and other essentialities in a war or train his powers to exhaustion with the guidance of Chaos and Order – or, as Percy had finally taken to call them a couple of days after his training begun, Mom and Dad.

Annabeth was having it better than him but not much. Her role in the coming war would be essentially a strategic one. As such, on top of combat training every morning, she would spend her afternoon – and, many time, her evenings – closed in the huge library of the palace, reading books about battle strategy, psychology, past wars and pretty much anything she thought could give them a bigger chance of winning the coming conflict. It was not rare for Percy to wake up and, with a look to his side, see Annabeth sleeping with a thick book as a pillow or on her face.

The week went by faster than light. In mere seven days, Percy's combat skills improved greatly, to the point where he could go toe to toe with Ares and Athena and beat them, separately of course, without much effort. His powers had also improved greatly.

Even though Percy had inherited Order's powers, he was only an adopted son. Because of that, those powers were not as strong as the powers he inherited from his mother. As such, they only focused on those powers for three days, leaving the remaining four days to practice Chaos's powers.

Percy remembered his first lesson with his dad quite well.  
He had just spent a hellish morning in the arena being beaten to a pulp by the literal best fighters of the Universe. But he wasn't going to complain because in that morning alone he learned more than a dozen new moves which could be very useful in any situation that he might come across.

He went to where Order had told him to go. He was expecting a grand arena where he could practise his powers. He was very disappointed when he arrived at a classroom-like division, complete with a bunch of chairs and desks put against the walls. His dad, who was already there waiting, noticed his look and asked:  
-Disappointing much?  
-Hades yeah! I thought I was going to learn how to control my powers! I'm not going to sit tight and watch some Power-Point presentation when I only have one week to train!  
-Oh my, Percy… No need to be so aggressive. Just let me explain.  
-Fine… - mumbled Percy.  
-´Now, where to begin… Oh, I know! Let's explain some stuff. What you'll be doing here this week is learn the ropes, so tom speak, of your powers. There's no way you would be able to master them to the point where you could fight against End in just a week. Your training will be continued on Earth. – Order made a pause to breathe – Also, you will be learning to control your powers. But to control them, you must understand them.

After hearing the explanation, Percy calmed down and apologized:  
-Sorry about my rant.  
-It's okay, Percy. I understand your concern. Now, son, answer me this: what am I the Lord of?  
-You're the Lord of Energy.  
-Correct. Now, attending to what my domains are, what powers do you think you received from me?  
-Energy manipulation? – Percy guessed after a couple of seconds.  
Order smiled:  
-And Annabeth says you're a Seaweed Brain. Correct again. And how is it that manipulating energy can help you?

This time, Percy didn't answer. Order waited a few moments before continuing:  
-Energy has various forms, and I control them all. From electric energy to thermal energy, it is everywhere. Under my guidance, you will learn how to control all kinds of energy. From the simpler thermal energy… - the room temperature went up at these words - … to the more complicated UV and Gama radiations. With enough practice, you might even be able to manipulate Time itself. – Order flicked his wrist and a wooden table near the wall turned to dust.

And so, for the next three days, Percy practiced until he could manipulate the lesser forms of energy fairly decently and struggled to manipulate the more complicated ones.

And the day where he would start to train the powers inherited from his mother finally came. Like with Order, Percy met Chaos in a classroom-like division, but this one was bigger and was totally empty, save for a black board. Chaos was drawing something on said board. When she heard him, she gave Percy a warm motherly smile and gestured for him to approach her. When he came close, Percy saw the drawing on the board and was awed: It depicted a swirling galaxy, filled with stars. The details were so rich that you could almost see the moving solar winds and the passing comets, as well as the glinting stars as they died and were born anew.

Percy didn't snap out of his daze until Chaos touched him in the shoulder.  
-Do you like it? – she asked.  
-It's beautiful! – he said, sincerely – Is it real? I mean… does this actually exist, out there in space?  
Chaos laughed and said:  
-Thank you. And yes, it is real. I created it the day you were born. And now, it's yours to do as you wish.

Percy blinked a few times. He wasn't sure he had her right.  
-I'm sorry, could you say that again? I must have misheard you because I could swear you gave me a galaxy as a present.  
Chaos's smile grew:  
-I did. Think of it as a birthday present worth all those that I missed.  
Percy was flabbergasted.  
-Wow. I don't know what to say.  
-How about "Thanks mom! You're the best!"  
-Okay. Thanks mom, you're the best! 

Chaos's smile looked like it was trying to break free of her face.  
-I know. And you're welcome. Now, let's get down to business. I assume you know why we are here?  
Percy remembered his first lesson with Order.  
-I'm going to learn the depth of my to better control them.  
-Exactly. Now, tell me son… what are my domains?  
Percy thought for a minute:  
-The Universe. You are the Creator, the First Being.  
-Partially correct. The Universe is encompassed in my domain. My domain is Creation itself. I control all, I rule all. It is how I created the Universe with my dear brother. I created the vessels and he gave the energy that sustains them. Because of that, the Universe is a domain we share. As a son of both of us, you are capable of doing both.

Percy was being overwhelmed with information. He asked her to slow down a bit. Chaos just smiled and waited a couple minutes. When Percy motioned her to keep going, she resumed her explanation:  
-The powers you received from me are Creation and Manipulation. Creation is pretty self-explanatory: you can create almost anything and destroy it too. But there are limits. For example, never try to create life out of nowhere.  
-What do you mean by that? – interrupted Percy.  
-I mean, never try to bring back the dead. For once, you would most likely exhaust your energy reservoirs, killing you. And even if it did work, the thing you created would be an abomination: a husk, with no conscience, no memories. A painful reminder of things past.

Percy nodded slowly. He wouldn't wish such fate on anyone.  
-I understand. – he said.  
-Good. Moving on… Manipulation allows you to control any element in existence. Allied with your father's energy manipulation, it could be your greatest weapon. The water control you showed so many times is actually a fraction of this power.

And for the next four days, Percy trained with his mother until he could create small structures and was able to manipulate the majority of the elements, even if none could reach the mastery he had over water.

During that week, the routine was pretty much the same; wake up; arena; training his powers; lunch; arena; training his powers; boring lessons; dinner; training his powers; bedtime.  
Every day it was the same. Every day except the fifth. Usually, during the "boring lessons" part of the day, Percy and Annabeth would be taught by a scholar form Utopia; but that day, they were sitting with Chaos and Order as the teachers.

-Hey mom, dad… what are you doing here?  
-We thought it would be better if we taught you this lesson ourselves, just today. – answered Order.  
-Why? – asked the ever-curious Annabeth.  
-Because it deals with a rather sensitive matter and only immortals can even begin to understand its complexity. – clarified Chaos.

This peaked the demigods' interest. Chaos continued:  
-Are you familiar with the Rivers of Power?  
Percy shook his head while Annabeth took a pensive look.  
-If I'm not mistaken – she said – an ancient philosopher presented the theory that the Rivers of Power were the source of some of the Gods' powers.  
Order nodded, confirming it.  
-Indeed. He was partially correct. Some Gods do draw power from the Rivers, but they are much more than that.  
Chaos assumed the explanation:  
-While some Gods and Goddesses possess nature related domains, like Zeus controlling air and lightning, Poseidon controlling water and Hephaestus controlling fire, others have more abstract domains. Take Aphrodite and her domain of Love. From where does she draw the power to sustain her domain? Or Ananke and the Fates? Or Chronos the Primordial and Kronos the Titan? Love, Fate and Time… These are all abstract concepts with no clear presence in nature. Yet, we see their effects. Contrary to air, water and fire, they're not physical substances. Where do those powers come from?

Annabeth saw where the conversation was headed and answered:  
-The Rivers of Power.  
Order smiled and continued his sister's explanation:  
-Indeed, my dear. There are many Rivers: The River of Love, the River of Fate, the River of Life, the River of Death, the River of Time… only to name a few. The way the Gods and Goddesses who have domains related to any of the rivers are capable of having those powers is by influencing those Rivers. But there is no being capable of controlling all of them.

Percy interrupted him to ask:  
-But why are you telling us this? What is the use of this information?  
-Patience son. – said Chaos – We were getting there. Now where were we… Oh, I know! All these Rivers must come from somewhere, right? They do. The Rivers of Power are all born in the Primordial Ocean. This ocean already existed when we came to be. And when we started the creation of the Universe, the Rivers were born.  
Order continued:  
-We told you all of this because we want to tell you End's purpose: he wants ultimate destruction. He is so delusional that he has convinced himself that he can destroy the Primordial Ocean, thus ending it all. Be warned, a man with a motivation as grand as his, no matter how delusional, will be hard to beat.

That had been a weird lesson.

Now, the week was over. It was time to go home. But, before that, Chaos and Order and once more called Percy and Annabeth to speak with them.  
They were in Percy's room, ready to be off.  
Chaos said:  
-Percy, before you go, we must tell you of two more powers you have. But you must swear to not use them until we deem you ready. It could kill you.  
-Okay mom. What are these powers so dangerous that they could kill me.  
It was Order who spoke:  
-One of them is related to me. Order has many meanings, one of the most important being command. This translates in the power I'm talking about. It is called Absolute Commandment. Basically, it is like charm-speaking but a million times more powerful. You give an Order to the Energy that surrounds all and is omnipresent, affecting the very fabric of reality.

To demonstrate, Order conjured a small plant and gave a command:  
- _ **Wither!**_  
Immediately the plant began to lose its colour and the leaves and gained a brownish tone until they eventually turned to dust.  
-But there are drawbacks. – continued Order – It takes a strong minded individual to use it and vast energy reserves are necessary. The backlash would kill any who didn't have these two qualities. Also, it only works on weaker minded individuals. That's why in your case, it won't affect most Titans and Gods, and definitely no Primordial.

Percy nodded in understanding.  
-I understand. I won't use it without training. What is the other power?  
Chaos took the wheel on this one.  
-For that one, you'll have to remember your lesson from two days ago.  
-The Rivers of Power?  
-Precisely. And we also must go back to when you were born. That night, giving birth to you took almost all of my strengths. The Galaxy I gave you was a side effect of spending so much energy. But a few short minutes after you were born, right before Order was about to leave to take you to Earth, the night sky was filled with hundreds of streams of multicoloured lights. Most didn't know what they were but me and your father recognized the Rivers of Power. In that moment, we realized what had happened: The Primordial Ocean chose you, Percy.

Both Percy and Annabeth were confused. Percy didn't seem to be able to form any sentence right now, so Annabeth asked:  
-What does that mean, exactly?  
-It means that we lied when he said no one was capable of controlling all the Rivers. – explained Chaos – Percy here is able of not just influence, but take complete control of any and all Rivers. But the amount of energy necessary w to do so would quickly kill him if he attempted to do it with no training.

Percy and Annabeth were at a loss of words. The portal that opened behind them brought them back to reality.  
-Off you go, then. – said Order – We'll be there soon to continue your training.

Waving, they stepped through the portal and came out at Camp Half-Blood, right in the middle of a heated discussion between Jason Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Will Solace, Lou Ellen and Leo Valdez. The theme of their argument made Percy chuckle a bit: they were discussing whose Godly parent was the best base on birthday gifts.  
-My father allowed me to drive his sun chariot for a day and he gave me a guitar that turns into a bow and arrow! He's obviously the best! – said the son of Apollo.  
-That's BS! – said the son of Hephaestus – My father gave me an automaton that does my every command. He's the best!  
-That's nothing. – said the daughter of Hecate – My mom gave me a book with all the spells ever created and a pair of magic flaming gauntlets, Hecate rules!  
-Please. – said the son of Jupiter – My father gave me a working replica of the Master Bolt. And he's the King of the Gods. So, he's the best!  
-Oh, come on! – interjected the son of Hades – My dad gave me a whole undead army, a palace in the Underworld and a new skeletal chauffer. He's the coolest!

Finally, Percy and Annabeth couldn't take it anymore and busted into laughter.  
-Oh, hey guys! Good to have you back. – said Nico.  
-Hey! – said Percy – Couldn't help but hear what you guys were saying. Well let me tell you that you're all wrong. My mom's the best! She's the Creator, after all.  
-Just because of that you think she's the coolest? – asked Lou Ellen – Did she give you anything for your birthday?  
-Nothing much.  
-What was it? – asked Jason.  
-Just a small Galaxy to call my own.

Both Percy and Annabeth once more had trouble looking at their friends' perplexed faces. Leo was the first to break off of his daze.  
-You're joking, aren't you? – he asked.  
-I swear on the Styx that I said the truth.  
Thunder rumbled in the background, proving the veracity of the statement.  
Once more the five teenagers were flabbergasted.  
-I got to admit. – said Will – That's dope!

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A tall man sat in a throne full of scenes of carnage and destruction. The room was pitch black, as were the man's eyes and hair. His eyes seemed to attract all light that actually managed to enter the room. The man was tall at eight feet. He had pale skin that contrasted with his hair and eyes. The robes he wore were cut out of crude leather the colour of the blackest night.

A door was opened and from it emerged a creature with pale skin and a hunchback. He bowed to the man in the throne and said in a voice that squeaked like a mouse:  
-My Lord, we have felt the son of Chaos's energy signature return to Earth. It is more powerful than ever. Perhaps we should attack now?  
-No. – said the man in the throne in a voice that resembled nails being drawn across a chalk board – Let them train. Let them have hope. We will destroy them as they are in their best shape. It's the only way to utterly crush them. We attack on their Winter Solstice!  
-As you wish, my leash.

The pale creature bowed once more and left the room. The man was once again alone in the black room.  
-Soon… - he whispered to no one – Soon, Perseus Jackson, you will meet the End!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hey everyone sorry for the super long update but my final exams were killing me. They ended, like, a month ago and I've kind of been having a major writer's block. Anyway, I'm back to updating! Hurray!**

 **Also, I need your opinion on something: I'm thinking of starting another story but I'm unsure on the pairing. What do you guys prefer me to do: a Perzoe (Percy/Zoe) or a Perlia (Percy/Thalia)? Please answer me in the reviews or PM me. I really need your help on this one.**

 **That reminds me, I still have got no answer on the last question I asked you guys: should I keep writing like this or should I use a style like the one Rick Riordan uses on** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **?**

 **Thank you all for reading and waiting for more than two months for this chapter. I'll try to update sooner!**


	8. An Old Friend Returns

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Eight – An Old Friend Returns

 **PERCY**

Two months.

For two long months, Percy endured daily training with both his mother and adoptive father. The training itself was varied: they would occasionally spar; they would go onto the finer details of controlling his powers; they would even have theoretical lessons (those were the worse, in Percy's opinion, and he was pretty sure his mom did them to punish him).

Slowly but surely, his mastery over his powers began to improve until they reached the level of his water powers and he could even manipulate time a small bit.

He also trained Absolute Commandment. But, because it was such a strong power and most importantly, a secret, it had to be dealt with especial care. Percy only trained it under the scrutinizing gaze of the Twin Creators, especially Order's. The Primordial would conjure small animals and/or plants and he would give them orders; they were usually simple in order to make him grow accustomed to the power and to slowly increase his energy reserves (one of the reasons he also endured extreme physical training).

And, last but not least, his most dangerous power: control over the Rivers.  
That was a different story altogether. Because no one had such an extreme amount of control over the Rivers like he did, there was nothing much that anyone could do to help. So, they had to improvise.  
Once more, only under the gaze of his parents and in utmost secrecy was Percy allowed to practice his powers. Similarly to Absolute Commandment, he practiced on small animals: he would make them feel certain emotions by manipulating the Rivers associated with said emotions. At first, this was all he could do and messing with a single River almost mad him pass out. But after a month or so, he could easily manipulate a weaker River and struggle a bit to manipulate the more powerful ones but still couldn't mess with more than one at a time.

But, the Creators weren't monsters. They allowed Percy a day off every week. Those were mostly spent with Annabeth, who was also busy practicing in her own way, and helping the Camper prepare for the war he knew was to come.  
Two weeks after he and Annabeth had come back from Utopia, Chaos and Order had seen it fit to inform the Gods of what was to come. In turn, these had informed both Camps, who were now busy preparing for the battles that would no doubt be happening any time now.

And that brings us here. Two months of training. Two months in which Percy developed his powers in a level no one thought possible. So, Chaos and Order saw it fit to give him a reward while also doing all they could to keep him safe during the hard times ahead.  
Percy was in the Poseidon Cabin, with his mom and both his adoptive fathers (Poseidon being the only one other than Annabeth to know of Percy's most secret powers), staring at the wall in front of him. All three deities had proud smiles on their faces and Percy sported an incredulous look.

In front of him was the most amazing armour he had ever seen: it was Greek in style, while also having some Roman-inspired improvements like the shin guards; all black in colour, filled with shiny dots that formed several constellations like an owl and a trident; in the back was represented a Galaxy – his Galaxy; the Greek-style round shield was engraved with pictures of his adventures, much like the one Tyson made him, but more detailed and golden-coloured; the look was completed by a sea-green cloak draped around the shoulders.  
Next to the armour was an exquisite weapon: a sword that could pass for an exact copy of Riptide were it not for the colour; it was a mixture of a shiny golden, pale black, vibrant green and polished bronze.

The three deities took to explaining the items,  
-That sword cost me a few favours. – said Poseidon – It is made of an alloy of Celestial Bronze; Imperial Gold; Stygian Iron and Adamantine, which can only be mined in the deepest pits of the Mariana Trench.  
Order took on to explain the armour and shield:  
-These were made using a metal originating form Utopia, called Crustinium, the same metal use to build Elderêintór. It is ten time more resistant than the mortal metal Titanium, and about three or four times stronger than the best Celestial Bronze directly mined by Hephaestus and with the help of the Three Elder Cyclops.  
-And this cloak was woven using only the finest silk of an indigenous Utopian butterfly, the Giant Firechaser. – said Chaos – It's tear resistant and around twenty times lighter and stronger than mortal Kevlar.

Percy could only marvel at the sight.  
-It's beautiful. – he exclaimed.  
He took the sword in his hands and gasped; it felt just like Riptide.  
Poseidon smiled at him.  
-It needs a name, Percy. – He said.  
Percy pondered his option for a little bit.  
\- Ειρηνευτής **(** **Eirineftís)** **.  
** Order smiled and said.  
-Peace Bringer. Appropriate.  
Poseidon looked satisfied with the name and muttered an incantation in Ancient Greek, making the name appear in the sword.

Annabeth chose that moment to enter the Cabin. Seeing the sword in her boyfriend's hands, she smiled.  
-Just like I thought. – she said – It suits you.  
-You knew?!  
-Of course! I designed it.  
Percy laughed at his girlfriend's antics and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

The group engaged in small talk and Percy took out Riptide and, uncapping it, analysed the blade. He still remembered clearly when Zoe, with her dying breath, claimed to be honoured he held her sword, the sword in which she had sealed her immortal power and the indirect cause of why she turned mortal when expelled from the Garden of the Hesperides due to Hercules's treason.  
"Wait a minute…" he thought.  
Slowly but surely, an idea was forming in his head. If he was right, they would gain a powerful ally to fight in the upcoming war.

Anxious, he interrupted the three Godly being that were talking to each other and Annabeth:  
-Hey, could you guys help me something?  
-Of course, son. – answered Chaos – What do you need?  
-I need you to clarify something for me.  
-What is it? – asked Order.  
-It's not possible to bring back the dead, correct? – seeing all of them nod their head, Percy continued – But, what if that someone was Immortal?  
Poseidon looked confused.  
-If they're Immortal, why not wait until they reform?  
-What if they had their Immortal power sealed somewhere and died as mortal?

A look of realization appeared on Annabeth's face when she realised where he was going with this. She continued Percy's question:  
-Would it be possible to bring them back if their Immortal power was released?  
The Gods in the room thought on this for a bit before Chaos answered:  
-No. To bring that being back, one would have to command the essence to return to its owner, while also slightly manipulating the River of Life in order to at least bring back the body as it was when it died.

-Percy, what are you planning to do? – asked Poseidon while glaring at his son in all but blood (even if they did share a tiny bit of it).  
-Don't worry dad. Next week during the meeting with the Gods, I'll discuss my plan.  
Poseidon knew Percy wouldn't tell him nothing more until then. So, naturally, he gave up.

And another week passed. The training didn't become one bit easier. And soon, it was time for a war meeting with representatives of both Camps and the Gods of Olympus themselves. From Camp Half-Blood, the representatives were Percy, Annabeth and Chiron; from Camp Jupiter, the representatives were the Praetors Frank and Reyna, along with Lupa.

In the Throne Room, the fourteen major Olympians, as well as Chaos and Order, were listening to the demigods speaking of how training was going in both cases. Occasionally, one of the Gods would offer their opinion on a subject, because they knew the importance of what was to come. Even Mr. D was wide awake!

At the end of the meeting, Percy stood up from the chair he was sitting on and spoke:  
-My Lords and Ladies… I may know of a way to bring back to us a significant ally with a couple thousand years of experience in fighting. An ally who could help us train the demigods and also to fight at our side. Do you trust me?  
It was Hestia who answered:  
-We do, Perseus. Tell us what to do.  
-You will need to follow me and lend me your power.  
-Where to? – asked Athena.  
-Mount Othrys.

Some Gods gave him strange looks but flashed away regardless. His mom took him and Annabeth through a portal, while Order brought Frank and Reyna.  
They were at the foot of Mount Doom. Close enough that they could see the Garden of the Hesperides but far enough that they weren't within the Garden itself. The night sky was clearly seen above them.  
"Perfect." Thought Percy.  
The Hesperides could be heard singing a melancholic song, as if they were sorrowful for what they had done to their sister, the sister that had died on this same spot.

Percy turned to the Gods present and said:  
-You must lend me your power, now.  
They nodded and Percy felt more power than ever flow through his veins. If he didn't use it quickly, he might even burn up.

Uncapping Riptide and looking at the constellation of the Huntress in the sky, Percy used Absolute Commandment at the same time he slightly twisted the River of Life.  
- **Return to thy owner!  
** The sword began to glow brightly and, after a few moments, a bright light shot out to the sky.  
Percy's power reserves were being rapidly consumed. He had to do this quickly.  
- **I Perseus, Son of Chaos, adopted Son of Order and Poseidon, Champion of the Unseen One, command thee to return!  
** The Huntress began to shine brightly. Percy continued:  
- **Heed my call! Come down! Return to thy loved ones! May you live once more, Zoe Nightshade!**

A bolt of what could only be described as pure energy was shot out of the constellation in the sky, landing right in front of the perplexed Gods, raising a lot of dust. When it settled down, they could all see the former Lieutenant of the Hunt, standing in all her glory.  
But, what shocked them the most was that she was smiling to Percy, and when he stumbled forward from exhaustion, she caught him and actually hugged him.  
-Percy Jackson. I have been observing thee. – she said, helping Percy to get back on his feet – Thee have done well. I'm proud to call thee my friend, if only would thee give mine such honour.  
-You were a fried to me ever since we started that quest Zoe. It is only right.

Percy made a move to give her Riptide, but she rejected it and said:  
-I have said once I was honoured it was thee who had my sword. I still feel the same. – she placed a hand on it and the sword glowed for a second – I have given it back some of my connection to immortality. May it serve thee well for many more years.  
-Thank you. Now go, I'm sure your mistress would love to have a talk with you.

And she did. While Zoe and Artemis were talking, Annabeth closed in on Percy and put her head on his shoulder. Percy kissed her forehead gently while they watched.  
-She's back. – said the daughter of Athena.  
-Yeah, she is. – answered the Son of Chaos.

They stood there for a few more moments and when they were about to leave when they were stopped by the Goddess of the Moon.  
-Yes, my La… - Percy was interrupted by the Tyson-rivalling hug Artemis gave him.  
She pulled away after a couple of moments and said to him:  
-Thank you. You are a true man, Percy Jackson. And I too am proud to call you a friend. Should you ever be in need of assistance, the Hut will be more than glad to provide it.  
Percy smiled.  
-You're welcome, Lady Artemis. But I just did the right thing.  
Artemis gave him one more smile and turned away to most certainly flash away and Give the Hunt the good news but she turned around on the last moment and said:  
-Friends don't need formalities, Percy. Call me Artemis.  
And she flashed away.

Percy made a portal back to his Cabin at Camp Half-Blood, smiling all the way.  
Because more than just an ally in the upcoming war, he had gotten an old friend back.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!  
School started and I'm in my senior year so it has been a nightmare and I'm drowning in work, and my mom would punish me (by taking away my computer) if I dropped my grades.**

 **But I swear on the River Styx that I'll update more often. *Thunder rumbles in the background*  
There, it's done. No going back now.**

 **This story is almost finished, just five or six more chapters to go. I know it's a little short but, as an author, I get demotivated by the lack of reviews and because I don't want to abandon the story, I'll finish it quickly while keeping the same writing quality.**

 **See you next time!**


	9. The Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Nine – The Prophecy

 **PERCY**

The next day, Percy woke up to the sun shinning on his face. Apollo seemed to be in a really good mood.

Percy got up and bready to head out, waiting for the conch horn to sound, signaling breakfast. As soon as it did, he bolted out of his cabin and went to find Annabeth. He had had a particularly scary dream. Just remembering sent shivers down his spine.

 _Percy was in a dark room. Not a single spec of light could be seen. The son of Chaos tried to move but he was hammered to the ground. He tried screaming for help but his voice couldn't be heard, not even in his own head._

 _Percy took a good look around the room; well, as good of a look as you could, considering the darkness of the room. He saw a shape resembling a door to his right; he sensed a number of pillars all around him. The room was bare of all furniture except for a single throne to his left._

 _As if a magnet was pulling him, Percy was yanked out of his feet and flew to the throne's side, in a way he was facing the door._

 _Percy's nerves couldn't take much more. The only place he could remember being this dark was The Mansion of Night, down in Tartarus. He vaguely wondered if he was having a flashback but quickly dismissed that thought, because there were no other signs. Besides, he had kept his eyes shut the whole journey trough the dreadful place, so there's no way this was that._

 _With nothing else to do, Percy observed the throne more closely: it was very angular – which made it very uncomfortable in Percy's opinion – and, like the rest of the room, pitch black. Besides that, there was a huge amount of…_ nothing. _Not a single engraving, decoration or any other type of embellishment.  
"Well, this is anti-climactic" thought Percy, who by now had realized this was a demigod dream._

 _Despite the decoration (or lack thereof), the throne emanated a feeling of pure dread… evil, even. It seemed to say there was only one thing worth doing: destroy. The Earth, the Galaxy, the Universe… Creation itself. All things existed to be destroyed._

 _The door opened and two men entered the room. Thanks to the light coming from the other room, Percy could see them clearly._

 _One was barely human: he had yellow eyes and rotten teeth, as well as a pointy nose; his fingers were ling and slim, almost claw-like; his skin was more wrinkled that that of a ninety-year-old man and had the_ _colour_ _of granite; thanks to his prominent hunchback, he seemed to walk in a permanent bow. He wore a brown tunic, filthier than a kitchen rag_

 _The other was eight feet tall; he had the palest skin Percy had ever seen (and that was saying something since he knew both Nico and Hades); his eyes were blacker than Nyx's hair and seemed to suck all the light to them; his teeth were shinier than Apollo's and his face was regal, despite being twisted in a permanent sneer. He had no hair under the hooded cloak he wore in his shoulders; his torso was undressed, showing well developed muscles, and a scar that ran from his neck to his hip in a diagonal line; he wore simple trousers and combat boots. All of his clothes were as black as the room they were in._

 _Both men walked in silence to the throne, where the taller man sat himself immediately. The throne changed from blank to richly decorated with scenes of destruction and carnage._

 _-My Lord. –said the pale humanoid – We are a month away from the location of Lorina, where Earth is now. Perhaps we should attack as soon as we reach it?  
-You dare tell your master what to do?! – asked the tall man, angrily, in the single most horrible voice Percy had ever heard (and this coming from someone who faced Tartarus himself).  
-Never, my leash. It was merely a suggestion of your humble servant. To maximize the carnage and destruction. – answered the humanoid, bowing deeply to the man in the throne.  
-Not a bad idea coming from you, creature. But we cannot. We must utterly crush them at their strongest, thus eliminating any and all chances of resistance in the future. Not that it will exist a future for much longer.  
-Yes, my Lord. But, if I may dare to ask a question, why not ask for help from Tartarus or perhaps Nyx? It is of my knowledge that they hate the Gods and their spawn.  
-I do not need the help of those beneath me! – shouted the man – Besides, they are Chaos's and Order's creations. They wouldn't go against them. No, they will perish, along with all of Creation.  
-Your wish is this humble servant's command, my leash._

 _The man in the throne let out a laugh that sent pure despair running down Percy's spine.  
-Go, fowl creature. Let my troops now that battle approaches. The seas will run red and gold with the blood of my enemies! The Earth will shatter under the feet of my army! The Universe itself will bow down to me! EVERYTHING WILL BE DESTROYED!_

 _The man turned to Percy was standing.  
-Well, I didn't realize I had visitors. Has your mother never taught you it's not nice to spy on someone's private conversations? – the power coming off from the man was as strong as Chaos and Order combined power in the one-time Percy had asked to face both of them at once during training – It doesn't matter. In fact, it might be beneficial for my plan. Run, Perseus Jackson. Tell your pathetic little gods that war is coming in two months. Tell them End is near! AHAHAHAHAHAH!_

And that's how Percy woke up, his clothes and sheets clinging to his frame due to all the sweat.  
And that was exactly what Percy told Annabeth at the Dinning Pavilion.  
-Are you sure about this, Percy? – Annabeth didn't bother calling him Seaweed Brain; they were dealing with serious business.  
-I am, Annabeth. We have to tell Chiron. And the Gods! And the Romans!

Annabeth merely nodded.

They hurried up with their breakfast and went to Chiron, who was sitting at the head table. Seeing the looks on Annabeth and Percy's faces, he immediately became somber.  
-What is it, children?  
-Chiron, we need to get to Olympus! – said Percy, agitated – Bring all the Cabin Counselors! And call Lupa and tell her to get the Praetors and all the Centurions to Olympus as well!  
-Very well. I'll ask Argus to ready the vans.  
-The sooner we get there, the better. – Annabeth told Chiron, calmer than her boyfriend – Percy will make a portal there.

Chiron nodded. He tapped his hoof one the ground three times to get the attention of everyone on the pavilion:  
-Attention, Cabin Counselors. Meet at the Big House in five minutes for an emergency meeting. No one, I repeat, NO ONE is to be late. We will be heading to Olympus. That is all.

A murmur immediately spread trough the demigods. To have to go to Olympus… it must have been some serious business. Percy went to his cabin and called his mom and father using a special void coin, that worked in s similar way to Iris messaging, allowing to contact people in other worlds. Chaos and Order agreed to meet them at the Throne Room in five minutes with Zeus, because only him had the power to summon the all Gods and not just the Olympians to a meeting.

The five minutes were up. Percy went to the Big House and found everyone ready. Taking out Eirineftís, Percy focused his energy. He could see Leo and Clarisse ogling the blade, albeit for different reasons, and he allowed himself to show a little smile.  
When he had gathered enough energy in the blade, Percy slashed it trough the air, creating a rift in the fabric of space itself, meaning, a portal, to the Throne Room of Olympus. This action got more than a few gasps of surprise from his audience.  
-What are you waiting for? – asked Percy, signaling to the portal – On with it!

And they all got trough it, coming out on Olympus. Lupa chose that moment to flash in with all the centurions and the Praetors. In the room already were Chaos, Order and Zeus.  
-Lord Zeus, I must ask you to summon all of the Gods for an emergency meeting. _All_ of them.

Zeus got a weary look in his eyes. He shot three massive bolts at the sly, summoning not only the Olympians, but also all of the minor Gods and Goddesses, wherever they were.  
One by one, they all flashed in, with serious looks on their faces. Zeus rarely summoned them for a meeting. If he did do it, then it must have been serious.

-Tell us, nephew. – ordered Zeus – Why have you called all of us here?  
All the deities in the room, as well as demigods (Thalia and Zoe included, since they had flashed in with Artemis) looked at him with the same questioning look.  
-My Lords and Ladies. I come bearing grave news…

And he told them his dream.

When he finished, some were shocked, others were afraid, other were determined, others looked ready to flee; And some (*cough* *cough* Ares *cough* *cough*) looked bloodthirsty.

-These are grave news, indeed. – said Athena, who had a pensive look.  
-We're afraid the bad news doesn't end there. **(no pun intended)** – said the collective voice of the Fates.  
-What do you mean, Ladies Fates? – asked the sweet Hestia, in her eight-year-old form.  
-We have just uncovered a prophecy. The outcome of which, not even our mother and father could foresee.  
-The shock was clear on everyone's faces.  
-And what is the prophecy? – questioned Apollo, shock and nervousness evident in his voice?

The fates spoke in unison and, at the same time, with a voice that wasn't theirs:

 _Of Chaos and Order, a Savior shall come.  
The Fate of the Universe rests in him alone.  
End comes, to raze Creation.  
From the First Ocean shall come Destruction or Salvation.  
A single sacrifice forever banishes all fear,  
Lest he loose what he holds most dear_

 _._

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

-That's… disturbing. – said Aphrodite.  
-As much as I hate to use Brid Brain's ideas, we could really use a plan. – said Poseidon.  
Athena didn't even bother to insult him back. _That's_ how somber the mood was.

-Poseidon's right. – agreed Zeus ("Wow, the world really _is_ coming to an end!" Thought Percy to himself) – Athena, everyone, any ideas?

There were a couple more moments of silence. Until:  
-Lady Chaos, Lord Order, you fought against End before. What should we expect? – asked Athena.  
-His army suffered heavy losses in the war we fought. – answered Order – We shouldn't have to worry about powerful commanders. Apart from End himself, there's no one you shouldn't be able to defeat with the right plan.  
-We can also send our army here. – continued Chaos – Unfortunately, we have suffered heavy losses as well. They aren't as many as they used to be, but they will be a great help.  
-A divided army is a conquered army. – said Bellona – Perhaps, for the time being, we should unite both camps.  
-It's not a bad idea. – said Percy – We have proven to be stronger together in the Giant War. On top of that, we should also make camp where the battle will occur. That way we can get to know the field and come out on top.  
-Agreed. – said Hades – But where would he attack.  
-The Original Mount Olympus. – surprisingly, it was Ares who spoke – If this guy's objective is to destroy us, that's the quickest way to do it.  
-That… makes a lot of sense, actually. – said Hephaestus.  
-Why do you sound so surprised? I'm the God of War. Knowing this stuff is in the job description.

More silence.  
-So, it is decided. – claimed Zeus – Go, demigods. Tell your brother to get ready. Tomorrow, we leave for war.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello everyone! Here's an update.**

 **I know I have some explaining to do. So, here it goes:**

 **My PC broke down in November. I lost all the work I had already done, which included this chapter. Because I had no backup, it was gone for good.**

 **I got it back in early January but because I hadn't written anything in a couple months, I had a serious case of writer's block. Only recently have I regained the inspiration to keep going.**

 **I know I already said this** _ **but**_ **, again, sorry for the long update. As a writer, it's demotivating to see you're not getting as many reviews as you'd expect. Reviews are the fuel that keeps us going and wanting to update sooner.**

 **Also, I want to tell you this: I'll never abandon a story, no matter how long it takes to finish it. So, rest assured.**

 **Another thing I wanted to say is that I have put up a poll in my profile for which story you'd like me to write after I finish this one and my other ongoing story,** _ **The Fifteenth Olympian and the True Love**_ **(go check it out if you haven't already). Vote on the poll because you have the power to decide which story will come next. The poll will be open until I finish** _ **The Fifteenth Olympian and the True Love.**_

 **Okay, enough of my rant. As always, thank you to all that read, followed,** **favourited** **and reviewed.**

 **See you next time!**


	10. The Proposal

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **P.S: VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!**

Chapter Ten – The Proposal

 **PERCY**

Percy couldn't get comfortable in his seat at the dining pavilion. It had been decided by all head counselors that the news would be shared at lunch. Percy barely touched his food. He looked around the pavilion to see the same thing happening to the other Counselors. Poor Clovis was wide awake!

Getting fed up with it, Percy went to the brazier and sacrificed the rest of his meal to the Gods. He shared a look with Chiron who merely nodded. The Trainer of Heroes stomped his hoof on the ground three times. All of the campers went immediately silent, except the occasional snore from the Morpheus and Hypnos Cabins. But even they were quickly awoken by their respective counselors.

Percy made the way to the front table.  
-Campers! – he started – I have grave news. A new threat is on the horizon. A threat not only to Earth, but to Creation itself. Bells ring high on Olympus; Hephaestus's machines are working non-stop; the Cyclops down in the Underwater Forges are taking round the clock shifts. The Gauntlet has been thrown. War is at our doorstep.

Gasps were herd form the campers. Soon, there was no way he could be heard over the noise the demigods were making.  
Percy raised his hand, asking for silence, keeping it like that until a pin could be heard dropping.  
-I assure you this one isn't the Olympians' fault. End is who we are facing. A Primordial being as powerful as Chaos and Order, whose sole purpose is destroying the Universe itself.  
-How are we supposed to defeat an enemy like that?! – asked a camper from the Athena Cabin, by the looks of him.  
-Help is on the way. Our Roman siblings will join us in battle once more. What's left of my mother and father's army will also come to help. Even the Gods will come down from Olympus, for this is not a battle we can win without everyone standing together.

His acclamation was met with silence.  
-What do you mean "what's left of the army"? – asked an Ares Camper.  
-Lord Order and Lady Chaos have already gone against End two times. The first time ended up with the creation of the solar system as a consequence of the energy released during the battle; the second one ended five years ago when the Chaos army managed to repel End's forces. Though they suffered heavy losses, the same applies to the enemy.  
-So, you think we have a chance? – asked a Tyche camper.  
-Yes, I do. Now, you must prepare to welcome the Romans and the Hunters of Artemis. Tomorrow morning, the Gods will come to take us to the original Mount Olympus. Tomorrow morning, we leave for war.

Percy left the pavilion with Annabeth by his side, leaving the Campers to ponder on his words. He went with Annabeth to the lake. He made a portal to Camp Jupiter, just as he did earlier to Olympus. Bothe he and Annabeth walked through, coming out on the Fields of Mars.

They spotted the Twelfth Legion Fulminata coming out of the barracks in neatly organized rows of soldiers. Giving how many there were, there must have been a fairly big number of retired Legionnaires amongst the ranks. At the front of the army came Reyna, mounted on Guido, the Pegasus, and Frank, mounted on a unicorn, surprisingly. Hannibal, the War Elephant was in the back. A bright flash announced the arriving of Lupa and her pack.

The Legion came to a halt in front of Percy and Annabeth. Using his powers of matter manipulation, Percy made a small pedestal of Earth, climbing on top of it. Raising his voice, he spoke:  
-My Roman brothers! It's with great sadness I come before you to deliver this news. The Clouds of War are upon us. The Spear has been thrown. As your Praetors and Centurions must've already told you by now, we are leaving for Camp Half-Blood immediately. Tomorrow, after a good night's rest, the Gods are taking us to the original Mount Olympus. That will be the stage for a War that will make the Second Giant War look like child's play. – Percy was impressed by the ability the campers showed to manage to keep straight faces – I must tell you this: many of us won't come back. But this is the price of freedom, of peace. This is a War to end them all. This is a war for the Universe itself. Now I only have one question left? ARE YOU WITH ME?!

The roar of approval he got was enough loud enough to be heard at Mount Othrys.

A huge portal appeared, courtesy of Percy's mother, ad the Son of Chaos walked through it hands in hand with the daughter of Athena, followed by the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. They came out on top of Half-Blood Hill and made their way to the Cabins, were the Legionnaires all went their separate ways to greet their Greek siblings, with whom they'd be spending the rest of the day and night. The Hunters of Artemis must've gotten there while he was in California, because the lights were on in Cabin Eight.

Annabeth said goodbye to her boyfriend and went to meet with her brothers and sisters. Despite not having Roman children, Athena shared her cabin with the children of another Roman Goddess: Bellona.

-Quite the speeches you gave there, young Percy. – said the childish voice of Hestia from Percy's right side.  
-You were watching, my Lady?  
-I already told you to drop the formalities, Percy. And yes, I was. We all were.  
-Just kidding, Aunt Hestia. – Percy's face fell for a moment – Though I'm kind of a hypocrite. I'm not sure if I believe my own words.  
-You were right about one thing: many of them may not come back. But one thing's for sure: None of them would come back if you weren't here.  
-I see. The prophecy _is_ about me, after all.  
-We believe so, nephew. I am truly sorry such a responsibility has fallen on your shoulders once more.  
-Don't be sorry, Aunt Hestia. All is as it should be. I'd rather carry all the responsibility myself than let someone else suffer with the burden.  
-And that's why you're the best hero to ever walk this Earth. And _that_ 's why you'll ultimately succeed. Fear not, Percy, for with you as our leader, we will come home victorious.

Hestia stood on her toes and gave Percy a kiss on the forehead, before disappearing in a burst of flames.

Percy merely stood there, smiling at his favorite aunt's encouraging words.  
Thanks to them, he was able to rest peacefully, that night.

The following day found Percy already up and about. He had a backpack open. In it, he was carelessly throwing a few clothes, a couple bags of ambrosia and a few canters of nectar. He checked his pocket for Riptide, his arm for Eirineftís, in the form of a bracelet and his neck for the necklace that hid his armour and shield. He also checked his back pocket for the tiny black box Poseidon had given him in secret before Annabeth showed up in his cabin when they were showing him his new weapons.

Satisfied, he made his way out of Cabin Three and out in to the open.

Every single soldier they had was gathered around the Hearth at which Hestia usually was, tending to the coals. Only, today, she wasn't there.  
Everybody patiently waited for the last few stranglers to come. Everyone knew where they were going and what for. And no one was anxious for it.

At last, the final campers (Morpheus Cabin. Go figure…) arrived. The Gods must've been watching and waiting for this, because as soon as they arrived, there was a bright flash and all the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus appeared in full battle regalia.  
-Brave Heroes! – Thundered Zeus – It is under dire circumstances we meet. You have been told what is coming. Prepare yourselves. In two months' time, we are going to fight for the Fate of the Universe. Go join your parent. They will transport you to the Original Olympus. Once there, all the facilities will be available to you for training. We must use the time we have left wisely if we are to stand a chance. The Chaos Army will join us on Mount Olympus. They will train with you until the battle is at our doorstep.  
Hades took the word from his younger brother:  
-When the time comes, the Legions of the Underworld will join us.  
-As will the Army of the Seas. – finished Poseidon.

Seeing the Gods were finished with their speech, the demigods proceeded to do as asked.  
Percy grabbed Poseidon's trident and they flashed away.

When they opened their eyes, the heroes stood on the original Throne Room of Olympus. There were four differences to the current one: everything was older-looking when it came to design, even if only by a few years; the thrones were all the same in design, magnificently carved form white-and-black marble and gold; everything was covered in dust; the central Hearth was out.

-It has been many years since we last set foot in here. – said Hera.  
-Indeed. – agreed Demeter.  
-Come, brothers and sisters. – incited Hestia – We must rekindle the fire.  
The six children of Kronos and Rhea approached the Hearth. Zeus used his Master Bolt to touch the cold coals; Hera had a beautiful xiphos in her hand, doing the same; Hades was wielding the sword he forged form the keys to the Underworld; Demeter had a golden sickle doing the same as her siblings; Hestia touched the coals with her fire poker; and Poseidon had his trident touching the Hearth.  
Massive waves of power rolled off of the Siblings. Standing there in full battle armour, the Six Elder Gods and Goddesses were the epitome of perfection.

An explosion of power forced the mortals in the room to close their eyes. When they opened, the flames soared high on the hearth and Olympus was fully restored to its glory.  
The Gods and Goddesses went to their thrones and sat. The Minor Gods summoned seats for themselves. At that moment, a portal opened and out of it came Chaos, Order and around five hundred men clad head to toe in battle armour. The Chaos Army joined the Demigods.

-Father, we must gather our allies. – said Athena – Light up the beacons.  
-Such thing has not been done since the First Titanomachy. But your right, Athena. Apollo, Artemis, you know what to do.

The Twin Archers nodded. Summoning their Symbols of Power, they each lighted up an arrow in the flames of the Hearth and, pointing them in opposite directions, let them fly. The heroes watched, amazed, how each arrow flew to the peak of a neighboring mountain and, once it landed, lit up a huge fire.  
-The Beacons are lit. Our allies will come, if we have any left. – said Poseidon.  
-Now, we wait for them. – sighed Zeus – Go, heroes. Your training must start immediately.

The Twin Creators shared a look. Chaos nodded and Order stepped forward.  
-Not their training, Zeus. – he began – OUR training.  
Invoking a power Percy recognized as Absolute Commandment, Order exclaimed:  
- **From this moment forward, until this war is over once and for all, all Ancient Laws prohibiting all Divine Beings form interfering with the lives of their children are revoked!**

There was silence. Until Ares broke it:  
-You heard the man! Let's get busy!

And so, the training begun. The Hephaestus/Vulcan kids split their time between helping out their father creating numerous automatons and training. Every day, the heroes were trained to exhaustion. But no one complained. Everyone knew this training could be the difference between life and death. It _would_ be the difference between life and death.

Percy was the one they worked the hardest. Having established he was the one the prophecy spoke of, his parents gave him private classes to better teach him how to control his powers, on top of his already busy schedule.

Over that month, a few allies of the Gods showed up: mostly a few Titans that had remained neutral during the Second Titan War and had been on the Gods' side during the First one. But, to everyone's surprise and Briares's joy, the two Hecatonkeires, Gyges and Cottus, also showed up. Turns out they had actually been asleep, and not faded as everyone thought.

And today, the first ships could be seen in the sky. Huge spaceships with a very futuristic look. Each had the capacity to transport four thousand troops. And there were five of them in the sky.  
Together, the Demigods and the Chaos Army were numbered a little over a thousand. Taking out all campers below the age of fourteen, like Percy suggested and the others agreed, put them at eight hundred, tops. With the automatons Hephaestus was building, as well as the Army of the Seas and the Legions of the Underworld, their numbers were around four thousand strong. But they were still outnumbered five to one, if the ships were anything to go by.

Percy felt a chill go up his spine. The odds were not in their favour, at all. But they knew that from the beginning.  
Annabeth held his hand in a strong grip. Looking at her, Percy could see the fear in her eyes. That's when he made a decision.

Percy gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. Chaos and Order informed them they had performed a spell preventing the enemy form spying on them from above.

They had one more month. Percy had never been more thankful to be facing an arrogant enemy than now. At least they had time to prepare.

Everyone got back to their designed tasks with renewed vigor. Every single person there was determined to win this war, to bring peace into their lives.

The night came and found Percy sitting on the roof of the throne room. He was quietly staring at the ships floating in the sky, still in outer space. They would only be coming down on the day of the attack.  
To his left and right, he could see the fires still burning, the beacons still calling for whatever allies the Gods had left.

Someone sat next to him. Percy didn't have to look to know it was his amazing girlfriend.  
-What are you doing? – Annabeth asked.  
-Just enjoying the breeze. Thinking on some stuff.  
-Wow, the world really _is_ coming to an end.  
-Yeah, I know… - Percy ignored the sarcasm.  
Annabeth was quiet for a few moments, just enjoying her boyfriend's presence. Them she whispered:  
-Do you think we can win?  
-We have to. – he answered without hesitation – This is bigger than just us. This goes beyond Earth itself, the Universe is at stake. We have to win, because of we don't, everyone loses.

Annabeth listened attentively to his words, appreciating the wisdom behind them. She knew her boyfriend acted a little dumb, sometimes. But he was one of the smartest people she knew.

She placed a kiss on his lips.  
-I love you, Seaweed Brain.  
-I love you too, Wise Girl. That's why I'll do this.  
Percy stood up and, taking form his back pocket the little box he kept there ever since it was given to him, he went down on one knee.  
Annabeth couldn't hold her tears as he opened the box and showed her the ring inside. It was silver in colour, and the band was intertwined like a vine. On top, there was a diamond that shined as brightly as a star. The diamond had an etching: a silver owl perching on a sea-green trident, with a galaxy in the background. Around the rim was written, in Ancient Greek: _For when love is True, Two is One and One is Two. Forever yours, Seaweed Brain._

\- You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You make me whole. You are the light to my darkness. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life, whether it is a month, a year or a century. Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?  
-YES! YES, YES, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!

Percy got up with Annabeth and kissed her while holding her in his arms. She slid the ring on her finger.  
-It's beautiful. What is it made of?  
-The heart of a dying star from the Galaxy my mom gave me.  
-I love it, Percy. And I love you.  
-And I you, Annabeth. I'll never let anything happen to you. Not if I can help it.  
-We'll come out victorious out of this Percy. I know we will. Remember our promise. Together.  
-Always.

That night, Percy and Annabeth let go of their inhibitions and enjoyed each other in ways not fitting of being described. After all, this could be one of their last nights on Earth. Why not enjoy it?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Here's another chapter. Al always, thank you to all of you who read,** **favourited** **, followed and reviewed. See you next time!**

 **Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile. It's in your hands.**


	11. The War Officially Begins

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **This is my second story. I'm still publishing the other. Not to worry, though, as I will continue to update both of them.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **P.S: VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

Chapter Eleven – The War Officially Begins

 **PERCY**

Time seemed to move at light speed after that night. The remaining month was coming to a close. Everyone did what they could. Thanks to the blood, sweat and tears of Hephaestus and his children, both Roman and Greek, they managed to add a thousand more troops to the four thousand the Gods had expected to have by their side.

But it still wasn't enough. Perhaps it would never be enough, no matter their numbers Perhaps, the Universe was doomed to be razed from the very beginning of Time itself.

It was down this line that Percy's thoughts were racing, but he refused to allow such melancholic and, quite frankly, dangerous thoughts settle and nest themselves in his psyche.

Right now, the Son of Chaos was heading to the Throne Room of the original Olympus for a meeting with the Gods and all of their allies. Along the way he met up with Annabeth, his (as of almost a month ago) fiancée. A number of Cabin Counselors and Centurions and both Praetors joined them a bit further ahead. Chiron and Lupa were already waiting in the Throne Room.

The meeting went without a hitch. They talked about the training, their supplies, possible strategies to better engage and overpower the enemies and all of the various others war-related events that were occurring around the world.

At the end of the meeting, Zeus spoke up:  
-Does anyone have anything else to add?  
Percy rose.  
-I do, my Lords and Ladies. I hate to be the one to point it out, but we need a contingency plan.  
-What do you mean by that, Perseus? – inquired Hades.  
-I mean that, should the worst-case scenario actually become truth, we need a way to at least allow our kind to _survive._  
-What do you propose? – asked Athena, aware that this was unfortunate but necessary.  
-All children bellow twelve years of age should be forbidden to fight. Instead, when the fighting begins, they will isolate themselves in the Throne Room, which will be outfitted with the best, strongest barrier we can possible conjure. As a last case resort to be used only when all else fails, a secret exit leading to the foot of this mountain or perhaps even more far.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments to process the plan he had just proposed. Percy waited with his breath held. Finally, someone spoke up:  
-Going forth with tis plan means to lose two hundred to three hundred and fifty soldiers. – said Mars – However, it is the best and only way I can see to ensure that even if we are to fall, not all of our children are annihilated. I agree with this plan.

After Mars, Bellona spoke up:  
-It's a good idea. But, what do we do if someone, by a slim bit of luck, gets past our barrier?  
-A last line of defense. – answered Percy – Someone will have to stay with the children in order to protect them. One of us.  
-Who do you suggest for this role, son? – inquired Chaos.

Percy looked directly at Hestia, who closed her eyes and released a heavy breath. She already knew what was coming.  
-It's with a heavy heart that I ask this of you, Milady; but I must, for the greater good.  
-It has been eons since I last raised a blade to an enemy of Olympus. What you ask of me is… _hard_ , to say the least.  
-You are the Last Olympian, Lady Hestia, and the first. There's no doubt you are very powerful. But it is your pure heart and ideology that make you ideal for this. You know what you must do and when to do it.  
Hestia sighed.  
-There's truth in your words, Perseus, as always. Very well. Should the time come, I will forsake my vow for the sake of Olympus… No, for the sake of my _Family_.

Percy smiled at that.  
-Thank you, Lady Hestia.

-I have something I must share. – began Chaos – It relates to more possible help during the fight.  
-Please, Lady Chaos, continue. – urged Zeus.

As the meeting continued, Annabeth, who was standing slightly in the shadows, felt a presence approach her. She turned to see Artemis approaching her, to whom she bowed.  
-My Lady.  
-Will you tell him? – inquired the Goddess of Childbirth.  
Annabeth smiled and put her hands over her belly, knowing what she was talking about.  
-I can't. – she answered – As much as I hate to admit it, Percy is the key to this war. We can't possibly have him distracted. And me telling him would distract him.  
-I see. A wise choice, but I'm unsure if it's the right one.  
-My mother said the same.  
-Athena knows?  
-She does. And she approves.  
-That's… surprising. Best of luck, Annabeth Chase. To all three of you.

Having said that, the Goddess vanished.

The rest of the month after the meeting was spent building the secret passage, which they were only able to finish with the help of all three of the Elder Cyclops and all three of the Hundred Handed Ones.

In the meantime, Percy trained harder than ever. This was it. He hadn't been bluffing when he rallied the demigods. This was the War to end all Wars. One way or another, they would have piece after this. Either on Earth, to enjoy the rest of their lives, or in Elysium, where they could finally rest in peace.

Before they knew it, it was the day of the Solstice. In the early morning, the army of demigods, undead, automatons, cyclops and others marched to the bottom of Olympus. At the same time, the ships in the sky began to descend. They were massive and apprehension settled itself in the minds of almost everyone.

When they got close enough, one of the ships fired a cannon ball that was reflected by a barrier erected by one of the Gods. Apollo retaliated with an arrow of light that busted one of the ship's engines but wasn't enough to bring them down.

This was it. The War had officially began.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So… yeah… Life happened… Exams… other stuff… Blah, blah, blah…**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the short side, but I had to ease back into the story.**

 **I had a serious writer's block for this one. And the lack of reviews seriously discouraged me. I mean, if you don't get feedback, you start doubting yourself and that tends to put a dampener on your willingness and mood to write more.**

 **On other news, I finally saw** _ **Avengers: Infinity War**_ **… I'm not crying… You are! Shut Up!**

 **For real though, I loved that movie.**

 **I am proud to announce there are only four more chapters left to the end of this story. I WILL finish it before the end of the month. Cause I go to University after that, so updating will be difficult.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. Don't forget to vote on my poll and see you next time!**

 **BTW, the poll will be closed when I finish this story.**

 **And please, PLEASE, leave a review or something like that.**


End file.
